


Ripples

by langsdelijn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Gen, the lead-up to blowing up the boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langsdelijn/pseuds/langsdelijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrlok's thoughts on their chances of a new life, on the boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) originally. (Also available [here](http://langs-de-lijn.livejournal.com/20647.html).)

It wasn’t possible. And if it was, then certainly they couldn’t do it.  
  
Hadn’t their father tried? Hadn’t he failed? Hadn’t they, each of them separately, tried to find their own path? Hadn’t they failed? And they both still lived with the repercussions of their youth. No. He was sure there was no such thing as a new beginning: the life from before cast its shadow forward. (And theirs was so, so long.)  
  
If they ran, anywhere they went, they could only revisit old mistakes, and then it was better to go nowhere at all.  
  
He should end this story.


End file.
